Various proposals have been presented regarding the improvement of service capabilities for existing and next-generation wireless communication systems, including wireless local area network (WLAN) platforms in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards.
Some improvements call for the realization of higher data rates and increased channel throughput and in an effort to address these goals, certain schemes provide for the increased implementation of multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) and massive-MIMO (M-MIMO) receiver architectures for WLAN communications. However, MIMO/M-MIMO receivers may, under certain conditions, exhibit limitations regarding the reliable support of higher data rates and increased channel throughput.
To this end, the use of semi-orthogonal multiple access (SOMA) schemes in conjunction with MIMO-based receiver architectures has been proposed to address the reliability issues of WLAN high throughput processing. Such MIMO-based SOMA schemes have demonstrated meaningful throughput improvement at higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) levels.